Love Lives On
by Bella Knightly
Summary: Alvin meets a young, rebelious chipette at boarding school, and falls head-over-heels for her. The problem is, she's into alcohol and partying, and his family doesn't approve. So, with several of his other friends and his new girlfriend, Emily, they run..


LOVE LIVES ON

Alvin, at age thirteen, meets a young, chipette rebel at boarding school. He rname is Emily, and she's not the type of girl he should be hanging out with. After many arguments with his family, and getting into trouble because of Emily, the two young lovers, along with their friends, run away to Australia. Will they survive?

This Story did not make any money, it is just for fun. I do not own any of the rights to Alvin and The Chipmunks or it's characters, nor the lyrics that I have used in this story.

RATED T FOR SEXUAL REFERENCES, COURSE LANGUAGE, AND MILD VIOLENCE.

PART ONE: PROBLEMS

CHAPTER 1

BOARDING SCHOOL

Alvin's arm flew out and hit his alarm clock clumsily. It was

Term 3 of his very long, very dull year of boarding school. Last year, just after his thirteenth birthday, Alvin had "Accidentally" burnt down the science lab at the school. He picked up his timetable. Damn it! First he had role call, then he had Maths and Art. After first break he had Tech and Drama, then he had an hour lunch then double music.

"Oh crap." He mumbled as he began to get dressed. He had grown tired of his red clad. He only wore it to a show here and there, but

it had mostly faded away. After a quick ten minute brush of his hair, he was off to role call.

"Yo Alvin!" Joel cried. Alvin had met him on his first day at the school, and they had been mates since.

"Yo Joel. What's up?" Joel made a face that made Alvin chuckle.

"Well, you tell me. I do every class that you do." Joel was the king of comedy, he also lived very close to Alvin in LA, and would be going to the same high school the next year.

"Yeah, it's an ok day. But with one thing that I have been dreading for the whole year, the…"

"Maths test." Joel joined in. The two boys shared a room together, and had been dreading the test since they arrived. They walked into their role call class and sat at one of the double desks.

Mr. Cochraine walked into the room.

"Good morning class. Welcome back to school for the beginning of term three. We have a new student joining our school today, her name is Emily Walker, she moved to LA from New York, and is unfamiliar with our facilities. Do I have any volunteers to look after her for the first week or two?" Alvin was to busy talking with Joel to notice Mr. Cochraine glaring at him.

"Mr. Seville! I see you're eager to do it. Please go to the office and wait for Emily's arrival." Alvin sighed. He didn't want to baby sit a new student, especially a girl. All girls were the same, pushy, bossy, boastful princesses. He walked out the door and down the hall to the office block.

About ten minutes later, while Alvin sat in one of the hard, grey waiting chairs in the office, a girl about his age, with messy, black hair and wearing black and red strutted in. Alvin almost swallowed his tongue at the sight. He could almost see all the way up her skirt it was so short, it was almost the same with her top, which was very low cut. The girl lent her back against the front desk.

"Yo, I'm Emily Walker, what class am I supposed to go to?" She said rudely to the woman at the desk. The lady adjusted her thick glasses and pointed to Alvin.

"He's your guide. He will show you where to go." Emily eyed Alvin and then turned her attention to the woman.

"K, check ya later." Emily walked over to Alvin, who stood up immediately.

"So, you're my so called 'Guide'?" She asked him, while examining his clothing. Alvin nodded and held out his hand.

"Yeah. I'm Alvin, Alvin Seville." Emily shook it firmly.

"I'm Emily Walker, but you can call me Em if you want." Alvin took out his timetable.

"What do you have today?" Emily pulled out a tatty piece of paper and glanced at it.

"I have Maths, Art, Tech, Drama and double Music." Alvin smiled.

"Same. Well, I guess we better get to class, or the Maths teacher Mr. Lennox will be furious!" Emily blew a big, pink bubble.

"K, lets scat then." She followed Alvin from the office and to the Maths classroom.

"Do you wanna sit up the back with me and my friends, or sit with the girls?" She glared at the girls, who were chatting away and gossiping about stuff.

"Me? Sit with those flirtatious idiots? Never! I'll sit with you guys." Alvin was quite confused, but he didn't let it show.

Even Joel looked shocked when Alvin came over with her.

"Psst, Alvin, who the heck is she?"

"That's Emily." Joel's eyes widened.

"I know. She's hot, isn't she?" Joel nodded slowly.

"Yeah, very. Plus she's not likely to nag you." Mr. Lennox had a small chat with Emily about her Math grades and if she was good or bad at it.

"Mr. Lennox, I am as good as I think I am." And when he was out of ear shot she muttered,

"Which is absolute crap." Joel sniggered.

"Same as us." Emily half smiled at them.

"Yeah? Well, I bet you guys don't have a record full of F's and Detentions, do you?" Alvin gulped. She was becoming cooler and cooler in his mind.

"Really? Any suspensions?" She counted her fingers.

"About seven suspensions and five expulsions." Joel almost chocked on his pen, which he was sucking.

"Whoa! Holy crap, you're a rebel!" Emily tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I was born a rebel, and I'll die a rebel."

"Miss Walker, do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Lennox was looking at Emily for an explanation.

"Um, no Mr. Lennox, I was just asking Alvin what you have all learnt this year, you know, so I could study it and catch up if I haven't learnt any of it." She explained angelically. Mr. Lennox smiled happily.

"Oh, alright then Emily. SOME people, Mr. Seville, and Mr. landers, could learn a valuable lesson from you." Emily beamed at Mr. Lennox.

"Class, we will be taking a test today. It will be worth half your marks in Maths this year. Reece will come around and give you the test. You may talk freely whilst you wait." Emily turned to Alvin and Joel.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Alvin and Joel thought for a moment.

"Well, there isn't much fun around here, but there is a skate park." Emily nodded.

"Cool. I have a skateboard, so that's quite convenient." Reece came over to Emily with the test.

"I've never seen you before. You new?" She nodded, not making eye contact. Reece, being a real sweet-talker, picked up her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Well babe, you're quite a hot chick. What's your name?"

Emily quickly withdrew her hand and wiped it on her skirt.

"My name is Emily, and don't call me those pathetic prat names or I'll do something I won't regret!" Alvin heard Joel gulp beside him. Reece was the buffest, strongest guy in the school.

"I'll be seeing you later, doll face." He whispered slyly as he moved off. Emily secretly gave him the finger and whispered,

"Bastard."

"Alright class, pencils down." Alvin banged his head on the desk. He knew he had flunked. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't sweat it Alvin. I bummed it too. Gum?" She offered him a stick of bubble gum. He accepted it willingly.

"Thanks Em." She also gave one to Joel.

"I'll hand them in to Mr. Lennox." Emily said, picking up the tests and getting up from her seat. A series of whistles and howls rose from all of the boys.

"Hey babe, nice jugs." Some guy called out. Emily stopped and turned to him, her cat yellow eyes were narrowed angrily.

"You come out here and say that to my face!" Mr. Lennox quickly coached her back to her seat and took the papers.

"No need for violence guys." The bell rung and all of the students shuffled out of the room.

"Ok, we have Art now, don't we?" Joel asked Alvin, who nodded.

"Yeah, with Miss. Baggardo." Emily was going through her backpack for something, and pulled out a sketch pad, a pencil case, followed by an I-Pod.

"Come on, let's get going then." She said as she placed one of the four ear pieces into her ear.

"Good morning students. Today, you must draw something that interests you, like animals, sport, or maybe even a place. No inappropriate pictures like nudity or sexual scenes will be accepted." Alvin began to draw a chipmunk playing a guitar, but it looked like a rat playing with a bamboo stick. He glanced at Joel's paper. It had a monkey playing chess on it.

"Nice man." He said, before looking at Emily's. She had drawn a skull on a stick, with fire surrounding it, and a guitar behind, it looked very good.

"Whoa, that's great!" Alvin exclaimed. Emily smiled at him.

"Thanks Alvin."

After lunch, the three chipmunks walked into the music hall, to find Miss. Amanda setting the stage.

"Oh, hello guys, can you please give me a hand with this stuff? Oh, hello, are you new?" She asked Emily cheerfully. Emily nodded as she took one of the electric guitars from her.

"Yeah, the name's Emily. You must be Miss. Amanda." The teacher nodded.

"Yes, I am. Do you know how to play that? At the moment I only have one experienced player and that's Alvin." Emily nodded and plugged the guitar into the power. She slashed her hand across the strings, and it made a loud crashing sound like thunder. Then, she began to play a song called 'I write sins not tragedies'.

I WRITE SINS NOT TRAGEDIES

Oh, well imagine: as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding!"  
What a beautiful wedding, says the bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Yes, but what a shame...  
What a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I'd come in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.

I'd come in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of..

Oh!

Well, in fact... Well, I'll look at it this way,  
I mean, technically our marriage is saved!  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne!  
Oh! Well, in fact... well, I'll look at it this way,  
I mean, technically our marriage is saved!  
Well this calls for a toast,  
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne!

I'd come in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.

I'd come in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality...

I can't...

I'd come in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No. It's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.

I'd come in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality...

I guess...

Alvin, Joel, Miss. Amanda and the rest of the class cheered for her as she took a deep bow. Many of the boys attempted to look down her top, but they didn't succeed.

"That was really good Emily. Are you in a band?" Alvin asked her. She shrugged.

"I was, about two years ago."

"Well, you're a natural." She slightly pushed his cheek playfully.

"Gee, thanks Alvin." Alvin blushed.

CHAPTER 2

TWO TERMS LATER…..

"I can't believe that we're going home already!" Joel exclaimed. He and Alvin were packing their stuff, while Emily sat on Alvin's bed with her bags, flipping through one of his skating mags.

"You two live in LA right?" They nodded. Emily wiped her forehead.

"Phew, I thought we were gonna get split up." Joel slapped his face.

"Damn It!" Emily threw Alvin's pillow at him playfully.

"Oh shut up Jo." Alvin smiled as he watched the two have a small pillow fight. Emily had become one of his best friends in the last few months. Yes, she was very disobedient, and got them into loads of trouble, but she was nice, and even cute at times. She and Alvin were quite close, they were sort of dating at the moment. They hadn't kissed, but Alvin was planning to soon.

"Bus Thirty seven is about to shove off. Let's scat!" Alvin announced, as he shoved the remainders of his things into his bag.

The three thirteen year olds raced for the bus. Emily left the boys in the dust, but saved them some seats.

"Hey Alvin? What school are you going to next year?" Emily asked him curiously.

"Um, Roosevelt High. You?" Emily smiled while she blew a round, sticky bubble.

"Same." Alvin pushed his finger into her bubble, and it imploded loudly.

"Alvin! You idiot!" She giggled. Alvin was quite proud of himself.

No other boy in the school except Joel and himself had ever made her smile, let alone giggle. The bus came to a halt outside the library, the closest stop to Alvin, Joel, and Emily's houses.

"Arrivederci my peasants! I must leave you behind and embark on life's journey with my faithful knights, Sir Alvin, and Sir Jo. Wish me luck and good fortune!" She bowed and all of the guys cheered.

When they stepped off of the bus, Joel ran to greet his parents.

"Alvin!" Alvin let out a startled cry as he was tackled by his brothers.

"You're back! How are you?" Theodore asked him when they stepped back. Alvin brushed himself off.

"Alright. You two?" Simon shrugged.

"About the same really." Alvin remembered Emily was standing beside him.

"Oh, guys, this is Emily, Em, these are my brothers, Simon and Theodore." Theo and Simon both looked shocked at Emily's appearance. Black, low cut top with silver graffiti, belt-like mini skirt, fishnet stockings, black boots, black lippy and eyeliner with a backwards cap to top it all off.

"Yo. Nice to meet you." She shook their hands firmly.

Simon nodded.

"Likewise. Err, Alvin, Dave is over there, we've got to get going." Alvin nodded and turned to Emily.

"Well, I've gotta scat. Check ya later Em?" She nodded.

"Yeah, check ya." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off, leaving a very red Alvin watching after her.

"Umm, what was that about?" Simon asked Alvin, who was still watching her walk away.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go see Dave!"

As Alvin sat on his bed, reading one of his magazines, Simon and Theodore snuck in and stood behind the mag. Alvin lowered it and almost jumped out of his skin.

"Holy shi…! I mean, Holy Crap! Never, Ever do that again!" He yelped as he held his chest.

"So Alvin, who's the girl? She doesn't look very docile. She even looks like a, well, tart…" Alvin threw his magazine down and glared at his brothers.

"Are you calling my girlfriend a slut?!" Simon and Theo stepped back and nodded slowly.

"You have to admit Alvin, she looks the part. We don't mean to insult her in any way, but…."

"…She looks like some of those girls on the streets in New York." Alvin crossed his arms.

"Well, you haven't met her properly. She is really nice, and funny." Alvin defended his friend. Simon sighed.

"Alvin, you know Dave won't like you hanging around with her." Alvin shrugged.

"I don't really care. She may look a bit tarty, but she's my friend."

Suddenly, the phone rang loudly. Theodore waddled over and picked it up slowly.

"Hello? Theodore Seville speaking." His face fell as he listened to the voice.

"Alright, just a second. Alvin, it's for you." Alvin took the phone from his brother and shoved Simon and Theo outside.

"Hello?" He said after he had managed to kick them out.

"Yo Alvin. It's me, Em." A smile spread across Alvin's face.

"Oh, hi Em, what's up?"

"Nothing much, that's why I called. Maybe we could organize something for a bit later today. My dad is busy working, and he said I could go and do something." Alvin looked at his watch.

"Well, do you wanna come over to my house? My Dad Dave probably won't mind, as long as you don't swear in his earshot." He heard a loud pop in the receiver. Emily was probably blowing bubbles with her gum.

"Sure, I'd love to. I'll be over in ten, k?"

"K, seeya in ten then."

"Check ya." She breathed, and then she hung up. Alvin opened the door to find Simon and Theo with their ears pressed against the wood. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"And you told me not to eavesdrop." Simon stood up and brushed himself off.

"Dave is not going to be happy when he meets her." Alvin began down the stairs.

"Well, he'll just have to live with it."

There was a knock at the door. Alvin raced out from the kitchen and opened it slowly.

"Yo Em." Emily stood at the door wearing dark, torn jeans, a black and red very low cut top that exposed her stomach, and she also had her belly button pierced.

"Yo Alvin. Nice house." She said as she followed Alvin inside.

"Thanks." Dave walked in from the den and almost fainted at the sight of the Chipette.

"Err, hello, are you one of Alvin's friends?" Emily nodded and shook his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Emily Walker. You must be Dave." He nodded, and eyed Alvin to show he was very confused.

"Oh, um, Dave, she's one of my best friends from Boarding School." Dave nodded and put on a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you Emily." He walked out of the room quickly. Alvin took Emily up to his room so they could chat.

"So, what do you do around LA for fun? All I've seen is a park." She asked as she sat down on Alvin's bed.

"Well, there's a mall, a skate park, a cinema, an ice cream parlor and a pool. I think we need a few more leisurely things." Emily nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, same. Hey, are all of the girls around here pink and bratty? Cause I don't get along too well with those types." Alvin suddenly remembered something.

"Well, I do know three girls that you might get along with. One of them likes make up and pink, but she's ok, I guess." Alvin knew Brittany wouldn't like Emily one bit, but it was worth a shot.

"The way you said 'I guess', sounds like you're not so sure. Maybe you could introduce me to them sometime?" Alvin nodded.

"Yeah, how about now? My brothers are going over there in a minute, we could tag along." She gave him one of her half smiles.

"Sure." She blew a bubble and bit down, making it implode back into her mouth.

Simon bent over to Alvin.

"Alvin, are you sure this is a good idea? Brittany won't like you coming over with, her." Alvin looked over at Emily, who was fiddling with her mobile, then back to Simon.

"Well, I know Britt and I dated a while when we were kids, but she'll just have to face the facts." They walked down the driveway of the Chipettes house.

"Hey Alvin, is this Brittany's house? The girl you told me about?" He nodded.

"Ok then. I'll be on my best behaviour, but I can't promise anything, k?"

"K. Just don't be too rude if you have to." Emily playfully shoved him. Simon knocked on the door softly and Jeanette answered.

"Hi boys, I… Um, err, hi…" She stuttered when she saw Emily.

Simon whispered something into her ear and she nodded.

"Uh, hi Emily. Nice to meet you." Emily nodded.

"Likewise." The five chipmunks went inside and sat down. Ellie was also quite shocked at seeing Emily. Alvin heard her whisper something to Jeanette.

"Brittany isn't gonna like this." Just then, Brittany came downstairs, and unfortunately, she was wearing all pink. Her smile faded when she saw Alvin sitting next to Emily.

"Alvin! You're back!" She rushed over and gave him a big hug.

"Err, hi Britt. How are you?" Alvin chuckled nervously. Brittany gave him a big smile.

"Great!" She turned to Emily, who was sitting on the chair.

"Oh, Hi, sorry I didn't notice you! I'm Brittany." She held her hand out to shake. Emily gave her a strong, firm hand shake and gave her a fake smile.

"I'm Emily, nice to meet you." Alvin knew that in the future, they would not get along well at all.

"See you later guys." Ellie said as she held the door open for them.

Brittany grabbed Alvin's arm and held him back.

"Alvin, I need to talk to you for a moment." Alvin looked back at Emily.

"Ok, I'll meet you back at my house Em." She nodded and walked off with Simon and Theodore. Brittany dragged him inside and pushed him onto the couch.

"Alvin, explain yourself!" She ordered as she sat in the chair opposite him.

"Yeah, who is she and why does she look like a…." Jeanette stumbled with her sentence.

"A complete prostitute?!" Brittany growled. Jeanette blushed.

"Um, yeah." Alvin crossed his arms.

"Not you guys too! She is not a prostitute!" Brittany stood up instantly and clenched her fists.

"She looks like a prostitute from New York!" She stormed out of the room. There was a moment's silence.

"Um, sorry Alvin. Brittany was so looking forward to you coming back, and she sort of thought that you would give her another chance." Eleanor explained calmly. Alvin stood and moved towards the door.

"With that attitude, never!" And he slammed the door behind him.

CHAPTER 3

Back At The Seville House

"I don't think your brothers like me, or the Chipettes." Alvin looked up from his magazine.

"Why do you think that? They like you." She looked at him solemnly.

"Alvin, I'm not stupid. Your brothers were faking that whole polite thing, and so were the Chipettes." Alvin sighed.

"Yeah, sorry. They just don't know you like I do." Emily smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks Alvin. You and Joel are the only ones who understand me." A cheeky grin spread across Emily's face, which meant she had an idea.

"Hey Alvin, do you wanna come to this party tonight? My cousin is holding a big bonfire thingy and he said I could bring two friends along. Joel can come, can you?" Alvin thought for a moment. This would be a good chance to kiss her!

"Are you asking me out?" He asked in a chuckle. Emily shrugged.

"I guess I am. Well, what do ya say?"

"Sure! Well, I'll have to ask Dave, but I'm sure he'll say yes."

Emily stood up and stretched.

"Come on then, let's ask him."

The two chipmunks scuttled downstairs into the kitchen where Dave was preparing lunch.

"Um, Dave? Can I go to a party with Emily tonight?" Dave looked up from his sandwich and looked at them.

"Well, what sort of party is it?" Emily handed him the salami for the sandwich.

"Thank you Emily."

"Well Mr. Seville, it has parental supervision. It's a bonfire, seven to 11.30pm. It would be great if Alvin could come." Dave smiled at Emily, then at Alvin.

"Ok, you can go, just be on your best behavior." Alvin smiled.

"When have I ever disobeyed you?" Dave glared at him and Alvin and Emily backed away.

"Um, seeya Mr. S." Emily picked up her bag and walked towards the door.

"When and where do you wanna meet?" She asked Alvin when she was outside.

"Um, maybe you could come around at six and we could walk there." She nodded.

"K, Check ya later Alvin." Alvin waved goodbye and shut the door, to find Simon and Theo behind him.

"What the?! I told you, Never do that!" He yelped. Simon sighed.

"Alvin, that girl is bad news." Theo nodded.

"Not this again! I'm going to get something ready for tonight, go read a book or blow your lab up again Simon." Simon glared at him.

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" Alvin slapped his face.

"Do you ever stop snooping into my life? Tonight I'm going to a party with Em and Jo." Alvin quickly shut the door behind him.

He opened his dresser and pulled out some jeans and a black shirt.

"Tonight will hopefully be my lucky night." He said to himself.

At six, Emily knocked on the door. Simon answered it and his jaw drop almost hit the floor. Emily was wearing the shortest skirt in the world, and one of the most revealing tops. She had her black diamond stud in her stomach piercing and she had dark eyeliner and lipstick on.

"Hi Simon, is Alvin ready yet?" Simon nodded, but his words made no sense at all, which was a first.

"Mu Hu, Alvin, stairs, up, now, ready." Emily nodded and stepped into the house.

"A, a, a, Alvin, Emily's here!" Simon managed to call out. As soon as Alvin saw Emily, he swallowed. She looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

"Uh, hi Em, you look amazing!" She smiled kindly.

"Thanks, you look great too." Simon was still gawking at her.

"Um, come on, let's get outta here Em." He said quickly, so he could get Simon back to reality.

"Seeya Sy." He said as he grabbed his jacket. Simon just nodded dumbly and walked off.

"So, what stuff is there gonna be at the party?" Alvin asked her curiously. Emily smirked.

"Well, let me see. There's gonna be a bonfire, some karaoke, and some alcohol…" Alvin stopped.

"Alcohol? But we're way under the age limit." Emily shrugged.

"Rules were made to be broken Alvin. Besides, it's not like we're gonna get drunk." Alvin sighed, but went after her. He knew she wouldn't get him into that much trouble, right?

"Wow, this is a really good party!" Joel exclaimed when they stepped into the backyard. There was a huge bonfire in the centre of a HUGE yard, filled with a stage, a pool, tables and a dance floor.

"Anyone want a bubbly?" Emily asked. Joel nodded, so Alvin nodded too.

"Err, ok then." A few minutes later, Emily returned with three bottles of alcohol. Alvin took it hesitantly. He opened it and dipped his tongue in. It tasted a bit odd, but it was quite nice.

"Whoa, my rents would be so mad if they found out about this!" Joel exclaimed after a sip of his drink.

"Well, we won't tell them. I would get sent back to boarding school for bringing you two. Promise you guys won't tell?" Alvin and Joel exchanged glances, then nodded.

"Our lips are sealed." Alvin said. Joel mimed locking his lips, then trying to take a sip of his beer. Then he pretended to suffocate. Both Alvin and Emily laughed. Suddenly, an older guy, about 19 years old came over.

"Yo Em! I haven't seen you for ever! Oy, don't tell anyone I supplied that for you, k?" He motioned to the beer.

"I'd never rat you out Vince. Oh, guys, this is Vince, my cousin. Vince, this is Alvin and Jo." After shaking hands, Vince took a sip of his beer.

"Well, we're about to start karaoke, will you guys go first?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, if Jo and Alvin want to." They nodded eagerly.

Vince lead them to the stage and showed them the instruments. Joel took the drums, Alvin took the bass, and Emily the electric.

"Ka ching Em." Vince said as he walked off.

"Ka ching Vince." Alvin glanced curiously at her.

"Ka ching means good luck." She explained quickly.

Joel fiddled with his sticks.

"What song are we gonna do?" Emily looked at Alvin.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Alvin nodded and mouthed the words, GLAMOROUS. Joel nodded as well, to show he understood.

Glamorous

Alvin- If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
Joel- You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
Emily- G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

_B-Section:_  
We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

_chorus:_  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

_Verse:_  
Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and bougie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...

_B-section then chorus_

Alvin- I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
Emily- G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

_B-section + chorus x2_

_Verse:_  
I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know. _x3_

The crowd cheered loudly. Alvin, Joel and Emily bowed and moved off of the stage. Vince came over and they chatted for a bit, then the three moved onto their third beers.

"Hey Alvin, can you come with me for a minute, we need to talk." Emily said as she pulled him away from the other conversation.

"Yeah, what's up?" Emily placed her drink down and sighed.

"You know I like you Alvin, but I don't think you know how much." Alvin began to say something, but was cut off by Emily leaning in and kissing him on the mouth. It was a quick kiss, but it still shocked him.

"Mmmmfffffff." Alvin sighed and he almost fell over. He quickly shook himself of his daze and looked at Emily, who was rubbing her neck, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry Alvin, I shouldn't have done that." Alvin took her hand in his and returned the kiss. This one was longer and more passionate.

"I was wondering when you two would hook up." Joel laughed while he was watching them. Alvin pulled himself from the kiss and shot Joel a half annoyed, half joking smile.

"Shut up Jo." He chuckled.

CHAPTER 4

The Seville's House

Alvin stumbled into the house. He looked at his watch. 2am. Dave was gonna kill him. Suddenly, the light flicked on and Dave, Simon and Theodore were sitting in the lounge room, arms crossed.

"Do you have any idea of what time it is Alvin?" Simon groaned.

Alvin nodded.

"2am. So?" Dave stood up and walked over to him. Alvin breathed through his nose so his father couldn't smell the beer. Theodore rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"We were worried Alvin. Emily said that the party finished at 11.30pm, not 2am." Dave nodded.

"Yes, where were you?" Alvin scratched his head.

"I don't really remember." He hiccupped. Simon smelt his breath.

"Alvin, have you been drinking?!" He exclaimed, sounding shocked. Alvin nodded slowly. The next hour, Alvin was being told off by Dave, but he wasn't listening. He was thinking about Emily. At 3.30am, Alvin swayed up the stairs and into his bed. He couldn't be bothered to change.

The Next Day At The Park

Emily sat on Alvin's lap on the swing set, while Joel was swinging slowly on the other one. Alvin had to take Theodore and Eleanor to the park as the smallest part of his punishment.

"Whoa man, that must be such a bummer!" Joel said sympathetically. Alvin nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I have to clean the house, take out the trash for a month, etc, etc." Emily ran her hands through his hair.

"It's my fault. My cousin gave you the beer." Alvin shook his head.

"No way, if it was anyone's fault, it would be Vince's." Joel agreed. Emily gave Alvin a kiss.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ciggi anyone?" She pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Joel accepted one and lit it with Emily's lighter. Alvin also accepted.

"Thanks. Dave isn't allowed to rule my life, so why not?" He noticed Theodore watching him, but he didn't care.

A while later, Theodore and Ellie came over and up to Alvin.

"Hey Alvin, can we go now? Dave said that we had to be back at three, and it's five to." Alvin shrugged.

"Well, you two go ahead, I'll catch up." Theodore looked upset.

"But Alvin, Dave will be mad." Alvin narrowed his eyes.

"Give me one reason why that effects me?" Eleanor stepped forwards.

"Well, he's your father, and he knows what's best for you." Alvin yawned.

"Pass, now scat, I'll be home in a bit." Theo and Ellie sighed and walked off, leaving Alvin, Emily and Joel sitting on the swings smoking.

"Who wants some beer? I've smuggled some from the fridge." Emily pulled several bottles of alcohol from her bag.

Joel accepted it willingly.

"Ooohh, it's imported! This Italian stuff is ffffffaaaannncccyyyy!"

He exclaimed humorously. Alvin also took a bottle.

"Bottoms up! To freedom and Liberty!" Emily cheered as she tipped the bottle towards her mouth.

"To freedom and liberty!" The boys repeated.

LATER ON AT THE PARK

Alvin watched Emily stagger around clumsily. He and Joel had only had one bottle, but he had lost count on how many she had drunken.

"Emily, how many of those have you had?" Joel asked.

She looked down at the half empty bottle in her hand.

"Dunno, lost count after four." Her words were slurred. Alvin sighed.

"I better take her home. Her father won't be happy when she sees her in this state."

Joel nodded and saluted him.

"Check ya mate."

"Yeah, check ya." Alvin walked over to Emily, who was sitting on the play equipment singing 'Mary had a little lamb'.

"Come on Em, let's get you home." Alvin said as he lifted her off of the platform and into his arms.

"MUSH!" She giggled playfully as she hit him softly on the back.

Alvin couldn't help but smile at this, because it was rare that she was this bubbly.

"You're my prince Alvin honey." She whispered as she hugged his neck. Alvin tried his best not to blush.

"And you're my princess Emily."

Alvin set Emily down in her driveway.

"Alright Princess, you can let go now." He said as he placed her feet on the ash felt. Emily tightened her grip.

"I don't wanna let you go, ever!" She said. Alvin stroked her hair tenderly.

He knew she would barley remember today, but he would forever.

Alvin pulled Emily's head back, so he could look at her face.

Her cat-yellow eyes shone like topaz.

"I love you Alvin." Emily said softly. Alvin touched his nose against hers.

"I love you too." Then, he kissed her passionately. Emily pulled back and grinned.

"I gotta go, Seeya later!" She kissed him once more, then hobbled off, leaving Alvin as happy as ever.

Alvin strolled down his drive way happily. He knew Dave was going to punish him big time, but he didn't care. Just before he opened the door, he popped a tic tac in his mouth, to hide the smell of alcohol.

"Where in the name of Michael Jackson have you been?!" Dave yelled as soon as Alvin set foot in the house.

"For your information Dave, I was with my girlfriend." Dave's frown turned into a small smile.

"Oh? Who's the lucky girl then?" Now, Simon and Theo had settled down to listen.

"Well, you know her. She has black hair, and cat-yellow eyes…" He started. Dave nodded.

"Yes? What's her name?" Alvin grinned.

"Emily." Dave, Simon and Theodore's faces fell.

"Emily? The one with the, err, 'unique' fashion sense?" Alvin nodded.

"Alvin, I don't want you going out with her, let alone hanging around with her. She took you to a party with alcohol for crying out loud!" Alvin got defensive.

"Hey! Just because she's different doesn't mean she's a bad influence! I love her, and she loves me!" Dave folded his arms.

"You don't understand love Alvin, you're only thirteen. You probably have a lust for her, it's common at your age." Alvin slammed his fists down on the table.

"No Dave! We LOVE each other! Why Can't People Just Understand That?!" Dave got quite angry at this.

"That's it Alvin. I am banning you from seeing her outside of school! Not just as a girlfriend, but as a friend too!" Alvin gave a cry of fury and ran up the stairs.

Theodore came up to the room.

"Alvin? Are you ok?" Alvin sighed and turned to his little brother. Theo had a worried look on his face.

"No, I'm not ok. I love Emily, Dave can't see that, nobody can."

Theodore was just about to answer, when a stone hit the window. Alvin rushed to the window and saw Emily on the lawn, waving him down. Alvin began to slide out of the window.

"Alvin, what are you doing?" Theo whispered.

"I'm leaving, and Theo, if you really care about me, you'll keep quiet….."

CHAPTER 5

Emily gave Alvin a quick kiss on the cheek when he came down.

"I've been trying to call you, but Dave told me that you weren't allowed to speak to me. What's up?" Alvin was amazed that she didn't have a hangover from before, but he dismissed that quickly.

"He thinks you're a bad influence. I disagree, you're fantastic. He said that I was banned from seeing you, so I'm ditching this joint for good!" Emily grinned her famous grin.

"Well, my dad is really getting on my nerves, so why don't we run off? We can gather up some of our friends who are having problems with family, or life, and we can get out of here. It would be so cool!" Alvin nodded. All he wanted was to be with Emily, and nothing else.

"Where will we stay though? How many people do you know away from here that would willingly take in some teenage stowaways?" Emily paused for a moment, thinking about the question.

"Well, how much cash do you have?" Alvin checked his wallet.

"Ummm, fifty bucks, but I have a bank account, so I can get some out. After all of those concerts we played, I'd have quite a lot." Emily nodded as she checked her own.

"I have a hundred and ten. We could probably stay in a small hotel for the night, then you could get some money out and we can blow this joint, get jobs, etc." Alvin put his arm around her.

"That sounds like an idea to me! Lucky I have my passport in my bag." Emily sighed happily.

"Yeah, same. Hurry, we'd better scat before Dave finds out you've gone." She took Alvin's hand and pulled him away from his old life, and into an adventure he'd never forget….

PART 2: Fugitives

"Theodore, tell Alvin that he has to come downstairs, I want to apologize." Theodore shook his head.

"I can't." Dave looked at him.

"What do you mean you can't?" Theodore's eyes strayed away from Dave.

"He climbed out the window, Emily was in the yard waiting for him…." Dave jumped up in a panic.

"What?! Theodore, why didn't you tell me?!" Theo shrunk back.

"I, I, I'm sorry Dave! He said, 'If you really want what's best for me, you'll let me go.'" Dave's expression softened.

"I'm sorry Theodore, it wasn't your fault. We've got to find him. Simon, call the police before Emily leads him into trouble." Simon nodded and picked up the phone.

Inspector Nicola Sanchez sat at her desk, reading up on some of her old cases, when suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello? Inspector Nicola Sanchez speaking, how may I help you?" As she listened to the voice on the other end, Inspector Sanchez drew her breath.

"Well Mr. Seville, usually, a person, or chipmunk in your case, must be missing for 24 hours before a search can commence, but I've also had about three other calls of missing kids this past two hours. I will be over in a bit with my colleagues to do some research about your brother, thank you. Goodbye Mr. Seville." Nicola placed the phone back onto the receiver.

"Ace?! Can you come into my office please?!" She called out. A tall, thin man in a suit popped his head into her office.

"Can it wait Inspector? Officer Willis just put a mouse down Officer Morgan's pants and…"

"Now Ace." She growled. Ace sighed and walked into the office slowly.

"What is it Inspector Sanchez?" Nicola stood up and handed him some papers she had printed up of the missing children. Ace took them and flipped through the pages of information with a frown on his face.

"Six children missing, and all chipmunks? Well, this Emily sounds like quite a character, so I would think we should talk to her father first." Nicola nodded in agreement.

"Yes, grab your coat Ace, we're going to get to the bottom of this."

Alvin, Emily, Joel, Rex, Nina and Cleo sat in Vince's living room quietly. Emily and Alvin had rounded them up and asked them if they would accompany them, and they each said yes.

"Well guys, where should we run to tomorrow? All together, plus the money that Vince is lending us, we should have enough for the tickets." They each thought for a while.

"Ummmm, how about, Australia? I heard it's really nice there, and it isn't hard to get jobs." Nina asked them softly. Nina had chestnut/red hair in loose pigtails, and wore things that promoted the environment, like floral and anti-war things.

"Down Under huh? Yeah, I guess, if everybody else thinks its ok." Emily said. The other chipmunks nodded.

"Oy Em? If you're fleeing the country, can you bring me back one of those goggle-eyed clam things you get from Sydney? Those things are hilarious!" Vince called from the kitchen. Emily smiled.

"Sure Vince, I'll do my best." Alvin leant his head against the back of the soft, comfy sofa.

"Well, we better get some rest, tomorrow's gonna be a big day."

The others all snuggled up on the chairs and began to fall asleep.

Emily lay down on the sofa and sighed. Alvin curled up and thought about his future, and what it ha in store for his friends…

CHAPTER 6

Inspector Sanchez shook Dave's hand briskly.

"Thank you for coming Inspector. Would you like a coffee?" She nodded lightly.

"Yes please, if it isn't any trouble." Dave smiled.

"No, not at all, my eldest son Simon is on the living room, you can talk to him if you want." Nicola walked into the room and found Simon holding Theodore in his arms. The little green-clad chipmunk was crying.

"Oh, hello. You must be Inspector Sanchez. I'm Simon Seville, and This is Theodore." Nicola smiled faintly and nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry to hear about your brother running off, it must be quite upsetting." She said sympathetically. Simon tried his best to smile.

"Yeah, it is. Err, is there anything you would like to know about Alvin?" The inspector sat down beside Simon and pulled out her note-pad.

"Actually, there is. How long has he known this Emily girl?" Simon adjusted his glasses.

"About a year and a half I believe. He met her at boarding school." Nicola nodded as she jotted the information down.

"Yes, good. Now, What do you know about her? Things she does, or the impression you have of her."

"Well, she looks quite tarty a lot of the time, with her black mini skirts and revealing shirts, she left the impact of a bad role model on me." Simon explained abruptly.

"Ok. Well, just to inform you, she has also gotten some other kids to go with her. Joel Landers, Rex Cobb, Nina Watson

And Cleo Montgomery." Simon gulped. He knew Rex, Nina and Cleo from school.

"Surely they wouldn't have done it willingly!"

Nicola shrugged.

"We haven't gotten much information yet, but whatever it takes, we will get your brother back, I promise." She placed a hand on Theodore's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I promise…"

Alvin awoke with a start. It was 6am, they should be getting ready to leave before their parents found them.

He shook Emily softly.

"Em? Em, wake up." Emily's eyes fluttered open.

"What? Oh, morning Alvin." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips before she woke everyone else up.

"Ok guys, we've gotta scat, like, now. Vince has gotten us some boat tickets to go to Australia!" The others cheered softly, because Vince was still asleep. The kids wrote a note and left the house, the note read….

Vince,

Soz to leave so erly, but we hadta jet cause the rents or cops would probly be serching for us by now. I'll bring u bak a googly eyed clam as I promised. Wateva u do, don't tell them where we went, cause we reelly, reelly hate our lives here.

Check ya soon,

Emily, Alvin, Cleo, Nina, Joel, Rex.

Inspector Sanchez knocked on the door of Emily's young adult cousin Vincent's house. A young chipmunk male answered the door.

"Yo? What's up miss?" He asked.

"I'm Inspector Nicola Sanchez, and I'm here to talk to you about the disappearance of your cousin, Emily." Vince's body stiffened.

"Emily? Err, missing?" He gulped. Nicola nodded.

"Yes, missing. I have reason to believe that you know where she is, and the other children for that matter." Vince quickly shook his head.

"Nuh, no idea. I haven't seen her since the bonfire party I had a while ago." Nicola wrote something down on her notepad and stepped inside.

"I need to ask you a few questions."

Joel hung over the side of the boat, his face was green and his eyes were drooping woozily.

"You alright there Jo?" Rex asked him curiously, including a bit of a chuckle.

"Did I mention I hate boats?" He slurred. The others shook their heads as he threw up over the railing.

"No, but we'll remember that next time Jo." Nina giggled. Emily walked into their little spot on the boat.

"Well, another hour and we're gonna be in Sydney, Australia." She announced. They all heard a loud groan from Joel and that sent them off in hysterics.

"This isn't funny!" He moaned. "I've lost at least all of the breakfasts I've had in the last month." Joel's hands flew to his mouth once again and he ran back outside.

"And there goes your dinner." Rex teased. Cleo, who was sitting in his lap gave him a hi-five.

"Nice one baby." She cooed. Rex and Cleo were long-time Boyfriend/Girlfriend, and were proud of it.

"Joel, if you keep puking over the balcony, you're gonna lose about fifteen pounds." Alvin called out. All they heard was an annoyed growl from Joel as he hung over the water.

"Well, we'll need false names if we're to get jobs and money." Nina said as she sat down in a chair on the deck.

"Well, I like the name Sasha, cause it sounds hot." Cleo purred.

Alvin jotted the name down on a piece of paper.

"I'll be Ava, it's a nice, peaceful name." Rex slid Cleo off of his lap and stood up.

"Um, I guess I will call myself, Corey, it's muscular, and cool." He held his arms up and flexed his biceps. Rex was definitely the strongest out of all of the boys at Alvin's old school.

"For me, it's gonna be Daniel. Cause when I was younger, I recorded the song 'Bad Day', by Daniel Powter." Alvin smiled to himself. Emily took the pen from Alvin and wrote her new name down.

Jessica

"Cute name, Jess." Alvin complimented. Joel wobbled in holding his stomach.

"Just call me Jo, but make it short for Joseph." He said quietly as he sat down. About one minute later, the dinner cart arrived.

"Anyone want nacho's?" The man said. Joel covered his mouth and raced outside once more.

"What'd I say?" He stood there looking dumb-founded while the others rolled around laughing.


End file.
